Identity Failed
by lokofan
Summary: La bruja Xana le ha robado parte del alma de Aelita,, la dulce y delicada Aelita se ha ido, cambiada por una personalidad muy agresiva y extrovertida.. ahora con el espiritu del bosque Odd,, buscaran "Eso" los dos... muchas cosas les esperan.. :D


En un mundo de todo tipo de criaturas inimaginables, donde reinan los Dioses y las criaturas mitológicas, demonios y ángeles, todo tipo de criaturas extraordinarias. Donde solo los dioses pueden matar a otros dioses, y los humanos son juzgados por los 7 Pecados Capitales. Lujuria, Pereza ,Gula, Ira, Envidia, Avaricia y Soberbia…

Todo empieza con la voz de una pequeña niña,.. en el obscuro y muerto bosque de uno de los 7 Inframundos,..

-. Un corazón puro y bondadoso, una alma ferviente y tenaz, arina, huevos y leche,, espera…este..!HEE¡? o joder, debo tener cuidado al momento de apuntar las recetas de mama y las mías, jeje.. de acuerdo,, Tengo que ir por un corazón, grrr,,, (gruñe el estomago),, no tengo que ir por ese corazón,,!GRRR¡(vuelve a gruñir el estomago mas fuerte) okay okay,, are los panqueques,…( :P )

De acuerdoo…. en varios inframundos mas abajo,, En un lugar muy muy lejos de ahí,.,,

Una gran explosión pinta el cielo obscuro de un rosa suave y un azul rey obscuro,. Enseguida un carruaje negro, con caballos endemoniados tirando de el y un jinete que trae de cabeza una calavera en vuelta en llamas azules, salen de un castillo a todo galope con un ataúd rojo obscuro con bordes rosas,,,

-. Maldita bruja,..no te preocupes, volveremos….. .,.-murmura el jinete con vos de malvado mientras mira atrás al ataúd…

Mientras tanto dentro del castillo que se encuentra medio destrozado..

-. Maldito bastardo – murmura una voz quejumbrosa de dolor,- como te atreves a traicionarme..agg… Pero no importa, tengo lo que querías,, jejeje (rie internamente) ¡!AJAJJAJAJAJAJ!¡ (rie fuertemente).

Sobre una mano bien cuidada y uñas pintadas de negro que parecen garras afiladas, se ve sostenida una pequeña esfera que destella luz rosa…Mientras la mirada fría de una mujer ve dicha esfera, acercándola lentamente a su boca y ….

Se abren los ojos de una persona conocida..

tss!, ese maldito sueño de nuevo…- se levanta de la copa de un árbol de pino tirándose bruscamente al suelo y cayendo de pie,- bien, dormida no comeré nada…

"Aelita Schaeffer, ese es mi nombre, ¿de donde vengo?, ¿A dónde voy?. Solo Dios lo sabe, lo único que recuerdo es despertar dentro de un ataúd al pie de una montaña, que decía mi nombre, bueno al menos es lo que creo. Repentinamente tengo extraños sueños donde mi alma es robada, no se por que, pero me estremecen mucho, también cada noche que pasa, cada minuto, siento que algo cambia en mi, que algo se marcha, que algo me roban. Solo queda vagar sin rumbo(-.!CUIDADO!) hasta que…

-HAYY!.. ayayayaii.. duele,, abrió los ojos y encima miro a un joven que tenia su mano sobre su pecho..-OYEME MALDISIMO PERVERTIDO,, ZAZ!(ENSESTO GOLPE) QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CRES QUE ERES.. CRES QUE PUEDES CAER ENSIMA DE LAS PER…

-¡!A QUIEN LLAMAS MALDISIMO PERVERTIDO, TU ERES LA ESTUPIDA QUE SE ME ATRAVESO,! Además avise antes de caer, no es mi culpa que…

Í ESTA! ¡!POR AHÍ LO VI!

-,O demonios.. -, de pronto saco una manta verde que simulaba muy bien ser un arbusto..

-.!¿POR QUE TE ESCONDES? ¡!TODAVIA NO ACABO CON TIGO!

TU!

-¿Quién, yo?-le contesto a una multitud de personas con palos y de mas cosas.

-. SI tu..¿has visto a un sujeto con cara de fenómeno, que viste de morado?

-. Vestidos morados,? Cara de fenómeno¡? Ha¡? Es este maldito que esta aquí? -..Señalo hacia donde estaba el arbusto…

? Eres una maldita como te atreves a entregarme, que no sabes quien soy?

-.A quien llamas "maldita" maldito acosador..

?¡'? acosador yo?

-. si acosador..

í esta, y esa es su novia monstro..

? Novia de el? Y como que monstro?

!Ciertamente lo eres,,"fenómeno"

-. Si seras un…TRAZ!(encestó otro golpe y lo manda al suelo)

-. Bueno ya acaben con ellos(grito el líder de la multitud)

-. Malditos no me molesten.. que no he desayunado (pone una cara súper furica mientras ase puño su mano) -. AYAAaa! Ground stroke! un salto hacia arriba golpenado el suelo con gran fuerza haciendo salir pilares de piedra golpeando a las personas, dejándolas inconscientes.. y adoloridas..

! el joven asombrado ante la escena de destrucción..

-. Eso les enseñara ..

! le pone de frente

-.Q..que?

-. si tu ,, se ..mi compañera.(:D)

¡? después de todo lo que paso?

claro por que no? Busco personas fuertes para ir en busca de tesoros?

? "será eso lo que yo también busco"

! entonces que dices? Le extiende la mano, y ella se le queda mirando.. y en un segundo..

-. Ni soñarlo… le da la espalda y se va caminando..

-Q..que? por que no? Olle espera.. mira.. -. Le extiende una manzana..

-. hee? que es esto?

que tenias hambre no?

-. SI pero…

-. entonces?

Grrrr.. le gruñe el estomago, y se sonroja…

.-. ahi esta . lo ves lo ves

!ZAZ,,., le encesta un golpe mas

-vale vale.. perdón..

que dices, aceptas…

-. Esta bien.. pero si vuelves a agarra mis pechos te juro que no volverás a sentarte bien..!

-. Esta bien esta bien.. uii -. Lo dice con una voz temblorosa.

-. Tss,,, okey vamos a desayunar.. que me muero de hambre ..

-. De acuerdo!.. al propósito.. soy Odd Della Robbia… y tu eres?

-. Yo?,,este.. Aelita Schaeffer…

-. De acuerdo Schaeffer.. Les GO.. o como se diga

-.Y al propósito a donde vamos?

...…

-.?

-. Por ahí.. si por ahi :P

-. Espero no arrepentirme de esto…

"Y así empezó mi viaje en busca de "eso" que busco con Odd.. fue muy repentino, pero estoy segura que dos personas encuentran mas rápido que una,, y si de verdad lo deseamos, lo encontraremos..""

Que les ha parecido¡? :D.. si les gusta un festin de cosas esta historia es para ustedes,, ACCION, EMOCION, TRAMA, RAMANCE, PANICO, MIEDO, MAS ROMANCE Y MAS ACCION, TODO! PROMETO NO QUEDARME A MEDIAS NI DESEPCIONARLOS,, DISFRUTEN Y HASTA LUEGO.. .:D ¡!

Jejejej ya regrese de nuevo!.. sorry :D han pasado muchas cosas mas adelante les cuento :D


End file.
